nbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Wiggle and a Giggle the NBeebies Way
Personnel * Vocals: Estuardo Alvizures * Bass: Jack Patterson * Keyboard: Grace Chatto * Backing Vocals: Julia Michaels * Children's Laughing Voices: Henry and June (Kablam!) Lyrics 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Well it's a jump, bump, a brand new day NBeebies (2x) Is what we say Full of fun and we're ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the NBeebies way This earthly coming straight to my dancing Come on Onnie, show it! New Friends, Little Friends Funny Friends and Furry Friends Stripy Friends and Happy Friends Wheely Friends and Wonky Friends Full of Fun and We're ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the NBeebies Way (2x) Nice One! Finished! Well it's a skip, hop, a brand new day so NBeebies (2x) is what we say Your fingers and your toes Your bottom and your nose Full of fun and we're ready to play with a Wiggle and a Giggle the NBeebies way Full of Fun and we're ready to play with a Wiggle and a Giggle the NBeebies way Mr. Maweson, I need a story! Langston, did you say "you can see the moon"? Wow, it's looking like night! Woof Woof Quack Quack Oink Oink OK, so what do we do? Pink Friends, Blue Friends Going somewhere new friends Happy Friends and Sad Friends New things to do friends It's cooking time! Yay! NBeebies (2x) is what we say Your Fingers and your toes Your Tummy and your Nose Full of fun and we're ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the NBeebies way 1,2,3, clap your hands like me Hey Jack, what do we do? Yes, we'll play Give yourself a reason Sticky Friends and Furry Friends Magic Friends and Mucky Friends Splishy Friends and Splashy Friends Spotty friends and Helpful Friends Full of fun and we're ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the NBeebies Way Yes we're full of fun and we're ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the NBeebies Way Well it's a Jump, Bump, a brand new day Let's make each day an NBeebies Day Full of fun and we're ready to play It's NBeebies, See NBeebies, so let's play all day! How many friends will you see today? Trivia Goofs * "It's CNBC so let's play all day" Shows Used 2003 * Punky Brewster (actually CNBC) * The Woody Woodpecker Show * Garfield and Friends * The World of Tahiti the Angel * Sesame Street (NBeebies) * Gabba Gabba * Zula Patrol * ZOOM (1999) * BOUNCE * Children's Cooking Competition * Barney & Friends * Heathcliff and the Calattic Cats * Us and I * Balamory * Bobby's World * Design Squad (see goofs) * Scooby-Doo * Sitting Ducks 2019 *The NBeebies House Show *NBeebies Bedtime Stories *LazyTown *The Chica Show *Noodle and Doodle *Zou *Justin Time *Tree Fu Tom *Poppy Cat *Clangers *Pajanimals *Astroblast *Nina's World *Floogals *Mary Moo Cow *Geo Johann *Johann and his Baby Animals *Wild Johann *Design Squad Nation Category:Songs Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2019